Rebel Love Song
by GoldsworthyGontierGirl123
Summary: *Based on the Black Veil Brides song*  Kari wants to do something rebellious. She feels she needs to. With her best friend, TK by her side, what will happen between the two that night and morning?  Not Sexual, Pervert  NO Takari Bashing, Haters!


**Hola, Readers, and Welcome To my Story!**

**So I bought the new Black Veil Brides CD the day it came out last week and fell in love with this song! So what do I do? Write a totally out of character story about Kari and TK!**

**I'm not joking. This is them trying to express a new side of themselves, so it will be out of charatcer. Don't get on my back about that.**

**Also I wrote this entire story on my iPod. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammer mistakes.**

**Also, for Takari haters, there's this thing I call "Selection Search" where you can pick what characters you want to read about and what genre and such. Use that to find stories about the characters you like instead of bashing someone else's. So if you were reading this just to bash Takari, I seriously suggest you get a life. Thanks you for your mandatory copperation. **

**Now that my hater rant is over, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Kari, listen to me," Tai tried to reason, grabbing his crying sister's wrist before she could walk away. She stayed facing away from him, quietly letting tear stream down her cheeks. "I just don't think he is the best person for you."<p>

"Tai!" Kari shouted. "I'm sixteen! I can decide who is best for me!"

"I don't want you to get hurt," he replied, still holding her wrist. " TK is also a Digidestined. A relationship wouldn't be good considering the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" She cried. "Wouldn't that just makes us closer, knowing what we both have gone through?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he said.

"And what about Matt and Sora, huh?" she taunted, smirking as Tai's face fell at the mention of them. "Yeah, struck a nerve there."

Tai let go of her wrist. She ran into her own room and slammed the door behind her. Slamming herself down on her bed, she let out a frustrated sigh. She really did like TK. She thought Tai would be ecstatic to hear she liked someone he was close with. That reaction was not what she expected or wanted to hear. Kari loves Tai and really wanted his approval on another guy she brings into her life.

But she didn't care what he thought now. She wanted TK, because she really truly liked him... and she wanted to piss off Tai. After wiping her eyes, she whipped out her phone from her pocket and dialed speed dial two: TK.

After waiting three rings, a sweet voic came through the phone. "Hello?"

"TK?" her voice shook.

"Kari, what's wrong?" he asked.

"A-Are you doing anything right now?"

He scoffed playfully. "At 9:30 at night? Of course not."

She tried to laugh with him. "Could you come over?"

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"Okay, I just got out of the shower. Give me ten minutes."

She smirked, imagining that shower scene, and answered, "Okay. Climb onto the balcony. I'll send down the rope."

He sighed, "I hate rope climbing, but for you, I'll put myself through that pain."

She giggled. "I'm just that special."

"Of course. See ya in ten."

"In ten." She was about to hang up, then remembered, "And TK, thanks."

"No problem."

"I love you, buddy."

"Love you, too, buddy," he said, then silence overtook his end as he hung up. Kari exhaled, smiling. She couldn't wait until she could tell him that sentence, minus the 'buddy' part.

_I cannot hide what's on my mind_  
><em>I feel it burning deep inside<em>  
><em>A passion crime to take what's mine<em>  
><em>Let us start living for today<em>

She threw the rope she kept hidden in her closet over the balcony edge and watched it land in the bushes. TK brought it so he could sneak in and hang out with his best friend at night. Her apartment wasnt very high up in the building, but she felt really bad making him climb a rope three stories.

Waiting for him, Kari put in her earbuds and started listening to her iPod. She shut her eyes and was almost asleep when she felt her bed shift. Her eyes flung open as her body jumped from freight. On her bed was TK laying on his stomach, his head held up by his hands, smiling at her. "Good evening, sleepy-head," he greeted.

Kari grabbed the nearest stuffed animal and hit his head repeated. "Jerk!"

"Hey!" he yelled, still smiling. "This is the thanks I get for walking over here then climbing up a rope for three stories?" He grabbed the stuffed animal out of her hands. "And with Mr. Gumball, too?" He stroked the monkey stuffed animal's fur. "It's okay. Daddy's here."

"No, that's your thanks for scarring me!" she smiled back, then snatched the monkey back. "But Mommy takes care of you, doesn't she?"

He took it back. "But Daddy won you," he smirked, reminding them of the carnival they went to wear he won her the stuffed monkey.

"Touché."

TK gave Kari back the animal, placing it in her arms. He moved to lay down next to her on her bed, placing his arm around her comfortingly. "Now what's wrong?"

Kari sighed for the millionth time that night. "Tai doesn't approve of the guy I like."

"You like someone? Should I remove my arm?" he asked.

She scoffed, smiling. "No. Please don't. Anyway, I really thought he would be happy. He knows him and is friends with him. I don't understand why he doesn't want me to be happy. Right now, I just really want to piss him off."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Now is that really a good idea?

"I don't care. I want to be with him and do something... bad. I want to dye my hair an odd color!I want to peirce something! I want to go out in public wearing something really sluty! But I want to do all of this with the guy." She sighed again. "But he doesn't even know."

"Kari, you're being a bit extreme. If you want to anger Tai, just be with the guy. Don't do something you'll regret," he warned, stroking her hair. "As for the guy, go for it. You're sweet, kind, caring, beautiful, and any guy who can't see that is an idiot."

"Thanks," she commented, blushing profusely. If only he knew how much that meant to her. She smiled. TK was right. To anger Tai, she just needed him, but that doesn't mean she cant take it a step farther, unleash a little rebel side if her. She got of the bed and through a blanket over TK's face. "Keep the blanket on. I'm getting changed."

"Into what? You look fine," he asked, obeying Kari's blanket order.

"I'm not wearing pink pajamas with kitties on them outside!" she protested, rummaging through her closet.

"Outside? Where are we going?"

Kari didn't reply. She was putting on the outfit she had chosen. Reaching over to her heart necklace on her nightstand, she pulled to blanket off of his head. "Ready!" she announced, clipping the necklace in the back.

TK stared at her for minute, speechless. He marveled at the outfit she was wearing: hot pink strapless cutoff shirt, black very mini skirt, and black gladiator heels. Her shoulder-length hair was pulled up in a black ribbon with pink splotches and her bangs that were normally held back with a clip were covering her forehead, swaying left. On her wrists were two black and pink thick bands and around her neck was her pink heart necklace TK had gotten her for her birthday. Out of all of the things he wanted to say, what poured out of his mouth was: "Who are you and what have you done with Kari?"

"What?" she pouted, spinning around. "You don't like?"

"I just wasn't aware that sweet, not-so-innocent-anymore Kari had an outfit like that."

"I save it for... special occasions," she flirted, emphasizing 'special' and flicked TK's nose.

"Like 'pissing-brother-off' occasions?" he smirked back at his best friend.

"Exactly," she smiled, lifting him off the bed. "Come on. We only get one life. We have to live for today... or night, as it is."

_Never gonna change my mind_  
><em>We can leave it all behind<em>  
><em>Nothing's gonna stop us<em>  
><em>No, not this time<em>

As Kari was sliding down the rope, TK called up to her from the ground, "So where are we going?"

She grunted as he caught her. Smoothing our her outfit, her eyes held a mischievous sparkle looking up at TK. "I was thinking the piercing parlor a couple blocks from here."

His eyes almost popped out of his head. This isn't the Kari he knew. "Kari, what are you doing?"

"Turning a new rebellious leaf?" she shrugged.

"Do you realize how insane you're sounding? A piercing? Seriously? And you have to be 18 to get one," he pointed out.

She pulled out a card from her purse in-between her middle and index finger. "Tonight, I'm twenty."

"A fake ID?" TK asked. "Who are you? Because you are obviously not Kari Kamiya."

"Don't worry!" She flipped her hand around, revealing a second card. "You're twenty-one."

He took his ID, examining it. "How do you know my height and weight?"

She blushed. "I guessed?"

He shrugged it off and went back to his ID. He shook it head. "No. Nope. Nuh-uh. Not going to do it."

"TK..." She whined, gripping onto his shirt sleeve.

"Kari, this is insane! I won't let you do it!"

She released her hand from him, folding her arms. "I'm not changing my mind. I need to do this, TK! I need to break my 'perfect little sister' image, my 'good girl' aura. You have to let me do this."

"What about your parents?"

"Screw them!" she shouted. She looked down at her feet. "Listen, I've always been the baby, the one who needs protecting, the sheltered one. Frankly, I can't take it anymore. I need to prove that I've grown up. Maybe, just maybe, if they see grown up me, they'll see that I can date him."

His face had a questioning look. "Your logic is kinda messed up." he sighed, relaxing his face. "But I'm not letting you go to some sleazy parlor alone." He held out his hand. "Come on."

_So take your hand in mine_  
><em>It's ours tonight<em>  
><em>This is a Rebel Love Song<em>

She squealed with excited, then took his hand and dragged him down the street. TK couldn't help to notice the wide smile spread on her face. He smiled also.

Once they got to the building, Kari pushed open the door in excitement with TK reluctantly following. The place was dark, lit only by the lights above the seats where the piercings were done, the light over the selection counter, and the neon signs. Metal music was playing through the speakers.

A man with several tattoos and piercings all over his face and ears walked behind the counter towards them, noticing Kari examining the rings and studs. "Can I help you?"

Kari smiled up at him. "Yeah. What type of piercing do you think would look good on me? I already have my ears pierced, but I want something... rebellious."

He bit his bottom lip and took Kari's chin in-between his thumb and index finger, studying her face "Hm. With your features, I would suggest a nose stud..." He examined her mouth before adding, "or a lip ring."

"What's the difference between a ring and a stud?" TK asked.

He pulled out a small green hoop from the counter and a diamond. He pointed to the hoop. "That's a ring." He shifted his finger towards the diamond. "That's a stud."

"The ring!" Kari exclaimed. "I want the lip ring! Do you have it in a light pink?"

"I need your ID," he said, pulling out a small pink ring from the counter. Kari produced her fake ID, handing it to him. He looked at it for a second, then gave it back. "Okay, come with me."

TK couldn't believe he bought it. Kari smiled, flashing TK a thumbs up before disappearing behind the curtain.

TK stood up there, looking through the rings. He couldn't believe Kari was about to get a hole in her lip. He just imagined the pain. Through the countertop glass, he noticed a pair of black hoops. He wandered what they were for, what they would look like on him.

"Black wouldn't work for you, kid," a lady pulled him out of his thoughts. She was staring down at the pair he was. "If you're looking for snakebites, I have a sliver pair that would look good."

"Snakebites?"

"Two piercings, either next to each other on the lip or one on each side," she answered, rummaging through the rings. Placing sliver rings on the counter, she exclaimed, "Ah-ha!"

He picked up one and placed it towards the right side of his lip. "What do you think?"

She fixed the mirror on the counter so TK could see himself. Placing the other ring near the left side of his lip, the lady complimented, "Now that looks better than the black."

He stared at the rings. He had to admit: they didn't look bad. And Kari did have a point. Matt still treated him like a little kid. He had to do something for himself.

_Hearts will sacrifice_  
><em>It's do or die<em>  
><em>This is a Rebel Love Song<em>

"TK," Kari called him from behind the curtain.

"Hold on. I'll be back," he told the lady before running to Kari.

When he got there, the tattooed man had clipped her lip down with forceps and was about to use the needle. She reached her hand out to TK, revealing the nervousness in her eyes. "Hold my hand."

"Kari, you don't have to do this," TK reminded her, squeezing her hand.

"No. I need to do this. Do or die." She exhaled nervously. "I'm ready."

He put the needle on the inside of her lip. "Okay, I'm going to have you exhale when I tell you to. Ready?"

She nodded slightly.

He repositioned the needle. "And exhale." Kari did as she was told, letting out a whimper of pain as the needle went through. She squeezed TK's hand harder as he put in the ring. "There we go," he said, cleaning the area around the ring.

Kari grabbed the mirror and gasped, smiling. "That looks AMAZING!"

"Yeah," TK agreed. The tiny pink ring looked very good on her lip. He walked out from behind the curtain and back to the counter, where the lady was waiting patiently.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," he mumbled. He grabbed the rings from the countertop and handed them to the lady, along with some money and his fake ID. He smirked and exclaimed, "Let's do this."

_My outlaw eyes have seen their lies_  
><em>I choke on all they had to say<em>  
><em>When worlds collide what's left inside<em>  
><em>I hold on tight and hear you pray<em>

"I can't believe you did it!" Kari exclaimed, gripping TK's shirt sleeve down.

"I can't believe I did it," TK mumbled, playing with the two rings on his lower lip. "When does the swelling go down?"

"He said anywhere from a couple days to a couple weeks," she answered, then swatted his hand away from his mouth. "And don't play with it."

He sighed. They were walking back to her apartment from the parlor. Both of their lips had swelled, but it was normal. TK was still trying to get over the pain. He didn't think it would be that bad. He guessed he just had a weaker pain resistance than the people who said piercings don't hurt. It was just so new to him. The extra weight his bottom lip was carrying was a bit awkward. Looking over at Kari, she seemed perfectly fine with hers, even though she only got one and he got two.

"It just hit me: we did something totally illegal."

Kari squealed. "I know! I feel like such a badass!"

"We're criminals," he played with her mind. "Hopefully we'll be put in the same cell, though. Can't keep the master duo apart."

"What are you going to tell your mom?" Kari asked.

"Well, what are you going to tell your mom?" he put the spotlight on her.

"That I needed to do it, needed to open myself to new things. And if that doesn't work, whine 'You would let Tai get one' and run to my room like a scared puppy."

"Um... Not the most mature thing, but it could work. I would love to see the look on Tai's face when he finds out his little sister's good girl planet crashed onto Planet Badass," TK commented. "What about this guy you like? Would he like the new jewelry?"

"I don't know. He has two piercings," she answered.

All of the guys at their school went through TK's head as he tried to figure out who has any piercings, let alone two. There were a few he could think of, but he didn't think Kari would go for them. That only left... him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and watched Kari walk ahead. Did she like him? Was she talking about him the whole time?

"TK, is there something wrong?" Kari asked, turning around.

He looked into her beautiful light brown eyes, seeing her deep concern for him. There couldn't be anyone else. Kari liked TK. He smirked. He ran to catch up with her and grabbed her hand, forcing her to run with him.

"TK... where are... we going?" she asked between pants.

"Well, if I remember correctly, there were three things you said you wanted to do to be bad." He took a pause to catch his breath. "I know a guy we can get some semi-permanent hair color from."

"At 10:30?"

"Yeah. Come on!"

Kari noticed that TK was holding her hand. She wondered if he knew he was doing, if he meant to. But she didn't ask. She liked their hands just the way they were.

_Never gonna change my mind_  
><em>We can leave it all behind<em>  
><em>Nothin's gonna' stop us<em>  
><em>No, not this time<em>

"Okay," TK said, searching through the plastic bag. They were back at Kari's house in her room. "One pink bottle, one green."

"Green?" Kari had been outside the house during the transaction. "I just wanted pink."

He turned his head away from the bag and over to her. "You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun, now, did you?"

She reached over, putting her hands on his to stop him from getting the bottles out. "You don't have to do this just because I am."

"Kari, who said I'm doing it because of you?" he smirked, watching her face turn a shade of pink. "Besides, I have to do it. I have to grown up, too, even if that means turning over a rebellious new leaf." He held the green bottle out to her. "Nothing can stop us."

She smiled mischievously at him before snatching the green bottle from his hands. "Let's do this."

_So take your hand in mine_  
><em>It's ours tonight<em>  
><em>This is a Rebel Love Song<em>

"We are in so much trouble," Kari giggled, leaning on the balcony. "When my parents see my hair, they're going to flip!"

"I know what you mean," TK agreed. He ruffled her hair. "But it looks good."

She scoffed playfully, then fixed her light brunette hair, which now had two hot pink streaks in it, one on each side of her head. "I don't feel like Kari anymore," she said, looking down over the balcony railing before returning her gaze to TK. "I think I like it."

"I could get used to the new Kari," he replied.

"It's going to take awhile to get used to the new TK," she laughed. "You don't look like TK anymore."

"What? A guy get two piercings and the tips of his hair dyed green and suddenly he's unrecognizable..." he joked. Kari giggled at him. He did look really different, not the normal, sweet TK everyone was used to. But Kari looked just as different... and TK liked it. He thought she was just as pretty as before, if not cuter.

"If a girl tried to kiss you, would you let her?" Kari asked randomly, interrupting his thoughts. She was looking at her hands over the railing.

"Does this have to do with the guy you like?" TK asked, laughing.

"Just answer the question," Kari said seriously.

"Um, maybe. Depends on how well I know her," he answered truthfully.

She sighed, then smiled, still not looking at him. "Did you know some people think we're going out? I get questions about it a lot."

He smiled, too. "So do I. I tell them we're just friends."

"Oh," she whispered.

Without knowing what he was doing, he grabbed her hand and held it. They didn't say anything for a while, just enjoyed each others company. "But sometimes, I wish the rumors were true."

Kari looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "Huh?"

He removed his hand from hers and placed it behind her head, his other hand going around her waist. Tilting her head, he pulled her up to him and kissed her. Kari seemed shocked at first, but soon started to get into it. She ran her fingers through his hair, throwing his hat over towards her door. After a couple minutes, they pulled apart, looked into each others eyes, and...

_Heart will sacrifice_  
><em>It's do or die<em>  
><em>This is a Rebel Love Song<em>

... realized how much pain they were in.

"Ow..." TK groaned, holding his still swollen lip. "Probably shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah," Kari agreed, holding hers. "But it was worth it." They smiled at each other. "When did you realize that it was you?"

"When you said he had two piercings," he answered. " I know that some guys have one, but not two."

She blushed. "Oh..."

"And also you said you wanted to do all of those rebellious things with the guy you liked," he pointed out. "And I did all of them with you."

"Wow. So you finally know."

"Yeah, and I love it."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You heard me," he chuckled, taking her hand and kissing it. "I love that you like me."

She blushed wildly. "Does this mean what I hope it means?"

He smirked. "Come give your boyfriend a hug."

Kari squealed, then jumped into TK's embrace. When she pulled her head back from it's resting point on his shoulder, a breeze came in-between them, causing Kari to shiver. TK lifted her up and carried her inside with a lot of protest from Kari.

"Put me down! Put me down!" she shrieked.

He set her down on her bed, held himself over her with his legs over the side of the bed, and shushed her. "You don't want to wake up your parents and brother."

"Yay, hearing me and my boyfriend in my room at two in the morning might cause suspicions."

TK's eyes popped opened in surprise. "It's two?" he asked. "Oh, my mom's going to kill me."

He went to to get off the bed, but Kari placed her hand on the back of his head, turning him back to face her. "I took your phone when you were getting your lip pierced and texted your mom. She thinks you're over at Davis's for a school project."

His worried expression turned soft. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Yeah, but not when we were a couple."

"You do not realize how much I want to kiss you right now."

She giggled. "Yeah, probably not the best idea right now."

"Not with the swelling and pain," he laughed.

He got off the bed, taking his shirt off and turning off the light. Kari kicked off her heels, pulled off her bracelets, and put her necklace on her nightstand. TK threw a blanket over Kari, then slipped under with her. She had to try and contain herself at the sight of him shirtless.

She grabbed her stuffed monkey from her pillow, placing him in her arms. "The family's all here."

He moved a lose strand of hair from her face to behind her ear. "And we always will be, no matter what."

_Wild and running for one reason_  
><em>They can't stop us from our freedom<em>

The alarm clock rang, waking Kari and TK from their slumber. Kari tried to stretch out, only to find herself restricted. TK had his arms around her. He released how tight he was holding her so she could turn around to face him. "Hey, morning breath," she greeted.

"Good morning, bed head," he teased.

She looked worried. "It doesn't look that bad, does it?"

He smiled, then kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful, as always."

She blushed, then threw her legs over the side of the bed. "My parents should be at work and Tai told me he was going to Izzy's early this morning." Tai was on vacation from college. "He has a uniform you can use."

"Thanks."

"I'll go get it," Kari said, before bolting out of the room.

TK sat up in her bed, stretching, trying to get awake. He turned his head over to her wall, noticing the photos she taped there. He knew she had all of them, ones with her and her brother, the other Digidestined, the Digimon, but he never knew how many she had of him and her. You could tell how much she liked him.

While examining the pictures, Kari came bursting into the room, quickly shutting the door behind her. "They're here," she whispered, throwing Tai's old uniform at him.

"Who's here?" he asked, awestruck.

"My parents, my brother. Who else?" she panicked, throwing her uniform from her closet to her bed. As she went to take her shirt off, she noticed TK starring. "Turn around and get dressed!" she yelled through her teeth.

He did as he was told, turning the opposite direction of her. They listened to each other get dressed in silence to not wake up her family. TK was about to throw his shirt on when Kari lost her balance putting on her sock. Jumping back to try to regain her composure, she bumped into TK, causing her to slip and bring him down with her. A loud thump rang out. TK starred up at Kari who was on top of him. Both were aware of the loud noise. They waited, wondering if it woke anyone up.

"I think we're good," Kari confirmed after a minute. She was about to get off him when they heard her door open.

"Are you okay, Kari?" a very sleepy Tai asked, rubbing his eyes. "I heard a loud bump and..." When he stopped and his eyes adjusted, he starred at the sight before him. His looks of shock soon faded into looks of anger.

"Tai, Kari, what's going on..." their mother trailed off, coming to the doorway to see what was happening along with their dad.

"You probably should have locked the door," TK whispered, not taking his eyes away from her family.

"And you tell me this NOW?" she whispered back, angry.

"Kari, what's going on?" her dad asked in shock.

"Well, you see..."

"And what is that on your lip?" her mother interrupted her.

"Oh, that. Well..."

"And in your hair?"

"There's a perfectly good reason..."

"And why are you on top of a shirtless TK?" Tai yelled.

"See! He can recognize me!" TK commented.

"Now that, that I can explain!" Kari exclaimed.

"Well?" They stood there, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, you see," Kari started, pulling herself off TK. They both stood up. "It's really a funny story." She reached over and grabbed her backpack. "You're going to laugh."

"Enough stalling, Kari," Tai complained.

"I landed on Planet Badass!" Kari exclaimed, holding a smirk on her face. "Where I did what I wanted, dated" she emphasized, "whoever I wanted, because they didn't treat me like a baby. And while there, I found someone else who also got rid of his good boy persona." She grabbed TK's hand. "Meet my boyfriend, TK."

Her family was dumbstruck at what she had just said. It took a while for them to recuperate. Tai was the first to speak.

"What about our little talk yesterday?"

"Tai, I thought long and hard about that and all I have to say is: no way, no how, sayōnara, buh-bye, don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya," she smirked.

_Never gonna change my mind_  
><em>We can leave it all behind<em>  
><em>Nothing's gonna stop us<em>  
><em>No, not this time<em>

"No matter what you say, I love TK and you can't do anything about it," Kari finished.

"Tai, I don't know why you don't like me with your sister, but I really love her and I wouldn't let anything hurt her. I'd always protect her," TK assured.

"It's time to pass the torch."

Tai glared at both of them, then loosed up, sighing. "It just... what happened with me and Sora. I didn't want it happening with you."

"Aw." Kari ran up to her brother, throwing her arms around him. "Tai, it's okay. I see where you're coming from. But you have to let me learn for myself."

Tai sighed again. "Just... drop what I said last night."

"Already have," she smiled.

"But," their mom interjected, "that doesn't excuse this 'waking up to find my daughter and her new boyfriend in her room'."

"Yeah, about that, RUN!" Kari yelled, grabbing TK's hand and running passed her family.

"Wait!" her parents called after them.

"No," Tai stopped them. "Let her go. She's grown up."

_So take your hand in mine_  
><em>It's ours tonight<em>  
><em>This is a Rebel Love Song<em>

"Oh, my God," TK laughed, pulling his jacket on. "I can't believe I ran out of your house without me shirt on."

"The neighbor's are going to talk," Kari joked. "I'm the new apartment complex whore."

"But you're a pretty whore," he complimented, holding her hand. He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, girls love to hear that," she mumbled.

"That reminds me: we have to clean these." He motioned to their rings.

"We'll do it when we get to school. I can also brush my teeth there."

He eyed her, confused. "You keep a toothbrush and toothpaste in your backpack?"

"Yeah," she answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay..." he said in a weird tone.

She slapped his arm. "You're lucky I love you."

_Hearts will sacrifice_  
><em>It's do or die<em>  
><em>This is a Rebel Love Song<em>

"I wonder where Davis and Yolie are," Kari thought out loud, sitting next to TK on a bench outside of school, holding his hand still.

"There right there," he answered, pointing to two figured who seemed to be looking for someone.

"You mean, they can't tell that it's us?" Kari laughed.

"They wouldn't even think it would be us," he laughed with her. He stood up, pulling her with him. "Come on. Better break the news."

"Hey, have you seen..." Yolie started, turning around to the two of them. "Oh, my god..." she whispered, looking dumbstruck. "You guys are holding hands!" Her face lit up.

"Seriously? That's what you notice?" Kari scoffed.

"Hey, Yolie, who are they?" Davis tried to whispered, but failed.

"TK and Kari, moron!" Yolie insulted, smacking him upside the head.

"What?" Davis exclaimed, holding on to where Yolie had hit him. "That can't be Kari."

"It's me, Davis," Kari giggled.

"W-What happened?" he stuttered, dumbstruck.

She smiled, trying not to laugh. "I crashed on Planet Badass."

"Crashed?" TK laughed. "More like set the rocket to autopilot and let it fly itself there."

"TK?" Davis exclaimed. "That can't be you!"

"Um, yeah," TK said. "I'm me."

"Back to what's more important!" Yolie interrupted. "You guys are holding hands! Are you guys together?"

Kari and TK blushed slightly. "Yeah..." they both answered.

"Finally!" Yolie gave Kari a huge hug.

"It was really funny having to explain to her parents and Tai this morning." TK commented.

"This morning?" Yolie asked, her eyes growing bigger by the second. "Did you two..." she pointed suspiciously back and forth at both of them with the biggest smirk on her face.

TK ad Kari turned a new shade of pink from blushing. "No, no! It's not like that!" they immediately blurted.

"You banged TK?" Davis yelled. Every student within hearing distance turned towards them.

Kari quickly threw her hand over his mouth, giving everyone a smile and nervous laugh. When the attention fades from them, Kari smacked him, whispering through her teeth. "Do you think you could be a little louder? I don't think Mimi heard you in America!"

"Ow..." he whined, rubbing his red cheek and rolling his eyes. "Sorry..."

_So take your hand in mine_  
><em>It's ours tonight<em>  
><em>This is a Rebel Love Song<em>

The bell stopped Davis from saying anything else. The students started to pile into the school. Yolie ran ahead and Davis started talking to some of his soccer team buddies.

"I just remembered: this school has a strict policy against piercings besides ears," TK sighed.

Kari let out a small laugh. "Oh, we're screwed."

He took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. "Now or never."

"Are you worried?" Kari asked, smirking.

"It's just... I've never been in trouble before," he confessed. TK was a good student, did as he was told, keep his grades up. He wasn't used to punishment.  
>"Like I said: we only get one life. Live for today." She smiled up at him. "Don't let anyone else have it. Make yours."<p>

_Hearts will sacrifice_  
><em>It's do or die<em>  
><em>This is a Rebel Love Song<em>

He smiled back down at her. "Are you sure you want to be a teacher instead of a motivational speaker?"

She let out a playful scoff. "I can be motivational teacher."

"It's a sacrifice, really," he joked.

"Like Davis's sacrifice of me," she bragged, joking.

"Oh, trust me," he pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her, "I was determined to have him make that sacrifice."

"You sound like you don't want to be happy," she pointed out.

They made it to the top of the steps before the entrance to the school. TK stopped Kari, turning her to face him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the whistles and calls of the other students and the pain in her lips from the ring.

When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead on hers, and whispered, "Its not that. This is my rebel love story."

She smiled. "Now all we need to make this movie complete is the cheesy love song."

"The Rebel Love Song."

* * *

><p><strong>Cue the cheesy ending! Haha!<strong>

**Sorry if it seemed choppy. I don't know. It seemed great on my iPod, but when I got it on here, it seemed rushed. I'm sorry for that!**

**Anyway, if you like the couple and/or story, Review! If you hate the couple, why did you even read it? Seriously? I don't read stories with charatcer I don't like. Why do you?**

**Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
